


2 - Fucking Gold

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Suptober Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gabriel Lives, Drabble, Fluff, Gabriel Isn't Dead Bitches, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Spoilers for Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, enjoyyyyyyy, perfect drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: Sam reminisces about the color of a certain archangel's eyes.For the Suptober prompt "eyes".





	2 - Fucking Gold

They were gold. They were gold and it drove him fucking insane.

Someone that annoying and cruel and heartless shouldn’t be allowed to be so unfairly attractive, and his eyes were _fucking gold_!

Sam sat on his bed, the beautiful face floating behind his eyelids, and all he could see was the beautiful round face and sparkling golden eyes.

He was annoyed out of his mind that he felt this way. It was tearing him in all different directions.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Hey there, Sammo.” He looked up at the smirking Trickster. “Miss me?”


End file.
